


I Was All Over Him

by milkysterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Inspired by Music, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, stereklyrics3, sterekweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysterek/pseuds/milkysterek
Summary: Loneliness doesn't bother him like it used to.





	I Was All Over Him

**Author's Note:**

> This piece for Sterek week is based off the song _I Was All Over Her_ by Salvia Palth.
> 
> Theme - Lyrics and Quotes

Blue light streams through the crack in the bedroom door. It dances over skin, caresses smooth hills and valleys of damp, sliding bodies. Music plays downstairs, vibrating through the floorboards and drowning out soft panting breaths with it’s muffled, rhythmic beat. Somewhere, someone screams and laughs, an ocean of voices cry out in joy and euphoria as the party rages below, far away, ignored. 

Stiles gasps and rolls onto his back. Derek follows close behind. The two tangle, rutting and rising and collapsing back down as their hearts race as one. He isn’t close, not yet, but the press of another person heavy on his chest and the touch and taste of each other is enough to ignite a spark in Stiles’ belly that’s just waiting to engulf him. 

It’s painful, not the sex - not the sex because they’re not _having_ sex. It’s his chest. It aches. It aches so bad he wants to cry. He doesn’t though. He swallows the lump in his throat and wraps his arms tighter around Derek's neck as they move, stroke, mumble to each other. Stiles feels like he could die here, like he’d be okay with it if it happened. Not in a morbid way - Stiles doesn’t  _ want _ to die - but in a way that feels so completely safe. Like if he was to go, he would be alright. This would be a peaceful place to disappear. 

Loneliness doesn’t bother him like it used to, not here in this moment. It used to haunt him. He could be having the best orgasm of his life but that empty chasm of despair would cling to his edges and taint his high, waiting on the outskirts with bated breath for him to plummet back down, down, down. That fissure, that rapture, it isn’t here this time. It could be, if Stiles looks hard enough, but he isn’t looking and that's okay. He's okay with not looking. 

Derek is everywhere and it feels like heaven. Just his body, just his being, pushing down and grounding Stiles in a way he’s needed for so, so long. He doesn’t even know if this is sexual, just that it’s happening and Stiles craves it. He only met the man an hour ago but already Derek has managed to make Stiles feel safer than anyone else has in his whole eighteen years of life. Derek feels like a blessing, like something Stiles has been waiting forever for. He makes Stiles feels whole; less empty, less scared, less broken. 

This is unhealthy - he  _ knows _ this is unhealthy - but Derek is beautiful. So, so beautiful. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my last official piece for Sterek week. I have two other fics but they're multi-chaptered and they're not complete so I can't enter them but I'll still be posting them on the days I would have, had they been completed. 
> 
> Tomorrow's fic is called _Sugar_ and I'll be updating it every Monday until my current WIP _On Air_ is complete, then I'll be updating it more frequently. The fic I'll be posting on Tuesday is a three chaptered Halloween fic and that'll be complete and fully posted in a few days, a week tops. 
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://milkysterek.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
